


Futa Academy: The Rising Star of Seikaiju Academy

by CobaltCandle



Series: Futanari Academy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Handsfree Orgasm, High School, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lolicon, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Porn With Plot, School Uniforms, Small Penis, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex, cock absorption, hyper cock, school nurse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: Seikaiju Academy, the shining star of Toshima, Tokyo, though it has a secret - it is one of many Futanari Academies, schools secretly chartered for the sake of Japan's futanari minority. At Seikaiju, a strange economy has formed: penis length may be transferred between girls with only a verbal agreement and a quick rut in the bathroom between classes, and the larger your dick, the more clout you have. The largest girls are Class Representatives on the Student Council, with the largest of the four being Chairwoman of the Council. There had never been a freshman Chairwoman before, but that won't stop Yuriko Takashima from forming a pyramid scheme of dick with her at the top, as she aims to become the future Chairwoman of Seikaiju Academy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Futanari Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Futa Academy: The Rising Star of Seikaiju Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my sixteenth piece of erotic fiction! This one almost didn't come out - in fact, I almost deleted all of my stories because of some Drama™ which has thankfully been resolved, and so here I am with a new release! It felt like the gap between this release and my last was much larger than usual, but in reality it was only a few days. Time!
> 
> Anyway! It's time for another multi-chapter story featuring futanari! In this story, we follow Yuriko, a kind-of-sociopathic student scheming her way to the most presitigious position in Seikaiju Academy. Because, of course, this school operates on Anime Logic, Student Council Chairwoman is the most powerful position in the school, so who knows what sort of dastardly plans she has in store if she gets it? (I certainly don't, I need to figure out what her dastardly plans are...)
> 
> A note: The name 'Seikaiju' (世界樹) means roughly 'World Tree', according to very accurate and reputable web service 'Google Translate'. I don't know any Japanese, so all other names were just generated from a random generator, so don't look for any especially deep meaning there.
> 
> And yes, this is not only a multi-chapter story, but also a new series as well. Expect more Futanari Academy stories in the future, all focusing on a new school with a new weird trait that affects them! As a little teaser, the next Futanari Academy story will focus on a school called Kuiuchi Academy, so feel free to speculate what that one'll be about! (Or follow me on the bad website, where I already mentioned what it's about.)
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://www.twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

“Amaya-san! Can I copy your homework?”

“ _Again,_ Tsukimoto-san? Didn’t you tell me that you would get your assignment done on time yesterday?”

“Yes, but things came up! Grandma and Grandpa came to visit, and I had to help Juri-neechan with her book report."

“And so you didn’t do your math homework. _Again._ ”

“…I’ll give you an inch for it? Is that okay, Amaya-san?”

“…okay. Meet me in the bathroom after class.”

“Yes! You’re the best, Amaya-san!”

* * *

The prestigious Seikaiju Academy, the pride of Toshima, Tokyo. An all-girls academy known for producing some of the best and brightest students Japan has to offer. Their entrance exams are strenuous, and only the absolute cream of the crop are selected every year to join the new freshman class. Girls across Japan study hard for a chance to join the elite at Seikaiju Academy, only to have their hopes dashed once exam results are finalized.

However, that’s of no fault of their own, as Seikaiju Academy has a secret of its own: it is one of Japan’s exclusive Futanari Academies. Secretly chartered in 2024 by Japan’s first (secretly-)futanari Prime Minister, the Futa Academies were designed to be spaces where Japan’s futanari minority could be themselves, without fear of ridicule and bullying that they so commonly faced in the public sphere. Everything about the Academies were designed around this single facet, from their particularly high retaining walls for privacy, to their uniforms, the traditional _seifuku_ with an extra-long skirt to hide their endowments.

But even then, each Futa Academy had its own quirks, its own unique trait that made it stand out even amongst its peers. For Seikaiju Academy, that were the Laws of Length.

“ _The_ _futanari is_ _the_ _girl with more; thusly it is the more that we must judge_ _the_ _futanari by.”_ The phrase was practically the school motto, and the girls of Seikaiju took pride in it. A large penis was a point of pride, and it was a common sight in the halls to see girls with their skirts hiked up, showing off their throbbing endowments to one another. Some straight, some curved. Some cut, some uncut. Some with balls, and some without. But when it came to the pecking order in Seikaiju Academy, only one thing mattered: size. And when size is the only thing that matters, it becomes a commodity.

No one is exactly sure when the ability to transfer penis length started to occur in the grounds of Seikaiju Academy. Probably as a joke at first, only to find inches of their dick shifting onto the cock of the girl who just came inside of them. The Laws of Length were very quickly discovered, and soon became a codified part of Seikaiju academic culture:

  1. Any girl who verbally offers length is bound under the Laws. It matters not if it’s a joke or in good faith – an offer is an offer, and it matters not if the offer is made at school or elsewhere.

  2. A girl who is bound will transfer their length to the next girl to cum inside their pussy, regardless if the topping girl is the intended recipient.

  3. The minimum amount of length a girl can offer is a half-inch, and the maximum their entire length, leaving only a tiny nublet of a dick remaining. A girl cannot offer length they do not have, and in a school where length matters above all things, running out of dick is a quick way to become _persona non grata_.




With these seemingly supernatural laws, an economy of cock was quickly formed in the school, then formalized. Each year has a Class Representative – the student with the most length, representing their class in the Student Council. And of those representatives, the largest of them all is the almighty Chairwoman of the Student Council, with all the prestige and power the position entails, and let’s not forget the wealth of cock a girl must have to fill such a powerful position in the first place.

The competition to be one of the four Representatives – or more ambitiously, the Chairwoman – was fierce, year after year. Rumors would naturally circulate among the student body, as those student’s bodies would learn, physically or otherwise, which girl is packing the most meat. Not every girl is a size queen, after all – eventually, the front-runners reveal themselves, if only because they eventually start to run out of pussies willing to accommodate them, and those that are willing are also reluctant to give up any more dick.

But this year was different.

* * *

“Takashima-san, aren’t you going to get changed for gym class?” Yuriko Takashima looked up from behind her textbook at Ichihara-san, her desk neighbor who was currently in a state of undress herself, her top folded nicely on her desk, leaving her wearing only a modest white cotton bra. Her thumbs had hooked into the waist of her pleated skirt, and was just about to pull it down to expose bottom underclothes before getting changed into the traditional spats-and-tee uniform.

“Oh, Ichihara-san… ah, I’m not feeling so well, you know…” Yuriko grabbed her stomach with both hands and let loose a reasonably-real-sounding groan of discomfort. “I think it was something I ate at lunch…”

“Ehhh? On the first day of classes, Takashima-san?” Ichihara frowned, quickly bending down over Yuriko’s desk, giving the sitting girl an eyeful of her shallow cleavage as she pulled off the sapphire-blue skirt, exposing her private parts. The corner of Yuriko’s mouth flickered into a smirk, but only for a second as she sized up her desk neighbor. Her cock was as modest as her chest: bulging out from her too-tight white panties were two testes, each the size of an egg, with a tube running down between them, about four or five inches by Yuriko’s best guess. One thought flashed in Yuriko’s head: _small fry._

“Y-yeah,” she said, abruptly standing up while hunched over just a smidgen, hands still over her stomach. “I think I had better go to the nurse’s office…”

“Do you need someone to help you, Takashima-san?” Ichihara cocked her head to the side, like a confused puppy as Yuriko glanced at her through her thick glasses.

“N-no, I’m fine… I can make it on my own, thank you, Ichihara-san…” she said, grabbing her bookbag and slowly fake-hobbling her way out of the classroom, taking plenty of time to analyze her opposition in their state of undress.

 _Ryuuzaki-san. Foot-long. Falls asleep in_ _English_ _class –_ _might be able to make a deal for notes or homework_ _. Haruta-san. Ten inches. Size queen,_ _wouldn’t take much to get her bent over. Sawano-san. Fourteen-and-a-half inches. Hasn’t fucked a pussy yet – potential quid pro quo? Aoi-san. Twenty inches. Competition; avoid at all costs. Homura-san. Three inches. Popular despite her length – worth befriending? Koizumi-san._ _Nine_ _inches. Secretly wishes she wasn’t a futa – maybe I can help._

Yuriko straightened her stance the second she was out in the hall. She wasn’t thrilled about skipping gym class – and she’d have to keep doing it every day this week – but she had to hide her size. Her plan would only work if no one even thought for a second that she could contend for a spot on the Council. She glanced down as she stepped down the stairs, her eighteen inches of teenage girlcock swaying beneath her long skirt, unrestrained by any undies, not that they would fit, anyway, though she still wore panties, in a sense – wearing them like an athletic cup, keeping her heavy nuts from smacking against each other when she went down the stairs to the first floor, like the world’s most painful Newton’s cradle. She turned the corner to an empty hall, with the nurse’s office on her right. She reached into her bag and pulled out a key with a small red plus keychain, unlocking the door and entering the sterile, white office. Two cots were set up on the left side, each surrounded with mint-green curtains for privacy. One cot was already occupied, Yuriko knew very well as she pulled back the cloth to reveal its occupant.

“Takashima-sama!” Iori-sensei sat there, naked, her legs spread-eagled. One of her hands was deep in her distended pussy, three fingers stretching her pussy out, while the other was a blur just above, slamming into her mons over and over again, jerking what little remained of her futanari girlhood. The nurse didn’t have much to begin with, but a devious girl like Yuriko could easily tell she was the perfect candidate for her scheme – not especially smart, easily cockdrunk, and in a position of relative power.

The nurse’s body shuddered as a single watery squirt erupted out the far end of her hand, the woman having run her masculine juices dry hours ago. She barely paused, only letting go to smear the barely-semen splatter against her little inchy for lubrication before starting again, like a girl having just discovered the miracle of orgasm. “Nnngh! S-so good…” she looked over at the teenage girl, eyeing the mostly-inconspicuous bulge in her skirt. “Takashima-sama, are you here to fuck Iori-sensei again? I don’t have any more cock to give you, but I can make you feel so good…!” Yuriko just smiled a polite smile at the cockdrunk nurse. How did a ditz like her even get a job like this? Yuriko didn’t know, and really wasn’t complaining. Iori-sensei was just the first cog in her plan to gain the Chairwomanship.

In the decades since the founding of Seikaiju Academy, never once has the position of Student Council Chairwoman belonged to a freshman. It was unheard of – after all, the Councilwoman for the sophomore class was often the Councilwoman for the freshman class of the year before. There was no redistribution of dick-riches once the term ended. The most hung futanari last year would remain the most hung futanari the next year, outside of drastic circumstances. The Chairwomanship this year – and most years – belonged to the junior class, the Chairwoman herself the class valedictorian, one Kasumi Koga, packing a record-breaking fifty inches of girlcock.

Fifty inches. That was Yuriko’s goal, and she had to achieve it by the end of the first week of class, before the quarterly physicals happened and she could no longer hide her position as pretender. Even having Iori-sensei in her pocket didn’t give her enough sway to invalidate official physical reports. It would paint a target on her back to have even more than a foot, which she was well past even before her perhaps ill-advised theft of Iori’s dick.

And so, she realized, delegation is the answer. Dozens of feet of dick were exchanged every day at Seikaiju Academy, in one-on-one transactions. Girls sharing dick length like lipstick, passing an inch among one other for petty debts. An inch for last night’s homework. Half an inch for half of her homemade dessert. Three inches to try to impress that cute girl in Math class, to be repaid with interest in a week. A tiny economy, with the commodity of cock greasing its gears.

But what if it didn’t work that way? What if that length never reentered the economy? This was the crux of Yuriko’s scheme, with Iori-sensei her first agent. It was well and truly a pyramid, with her at the top: she would recruit malleable agents to be her representatives. Girls like Iori-sensei, who would accumulate cock on her behalf, which she would take for herself just before the Friday physical. She was one girl – there was no way she could accrue even twenty-five inches without drawing attention to herself. But ten girls giving her five inches each? That wouldn’t even raise an eyebrow. The senior-class council member gives out that much cock a week, for _fun_.

Yuriko hiked up her skirt, exposing her twitching, foot-and-a-half long length. It gently curved down from her slender hips, throbbing aggressively with fat veins across the entire shaft. Her tip was wrapped up neatly with a tight foreskin, barely hiding the outline of her bulbous cockhead. Her balls, massive and veiny, were stuffed tightly into a pair of sky-blue panties – underwear in the absolute loosest sense of the word. Iori-sensei immediately stumbled up onto all fours, rubbing her cheek against Yuriko’s shaft like a cat marking her scent. “Iori-sensei,” Yuriko said, “Are you sure you don’t want more length? It seems like you’re going to have a hard time having sex with…” Yuriko pinched the air between her index finger and thumb – a space which was, tragically, actually _longer_ than Iori’s current length.

“Oh, Yuriko-sama, I couldn’t take a single inch from this glorious dick of yours,” Iori moaned, leaving sloppy smears of hot-rod-red lipstick along the side of Yuriko’s flaccid shaft. “Just trust me! I’ve been the nurse at Seikaiju for longer than you’ve been alive. For every size queen, there are two virgins looking for their first time from the kindly nurse!” Yuriko just could _not_ get a bead on this lady. One minute she’s a cockdrunk bimbo, the other she’s giving practical advice to her.

Yuriko’s hair practically stood on end as the door to the nurse’s office suddenly opened, Yuriko twisting herself to put her body between the door and Iori’s blowie. “Oh! Um…” a quiet little voice squeaked out from behind Yuriko. “Am I… interrupting something…?”

Iori peered around Yuriko, with a giggle, licking her lips. “Oh, no! Not at all. Iori-sensei was just helping little Takashima-chan here get better acquainted with her girlhood,” she winked at the new girl. Yuriko tugged down her skirt and shoved her dick between her thighs, holding them together as to not spook the new entry with a foot and a half of conspicuous futa bulge. She turned around, checking out the new girl. She was small – smaller than Yuriko, even, who wasn’t exactly breaking any records at four-foot-nine. Her dark brown hair was done into pigtails, with cute pink bows adorning each strand. Her smooth face was flushed pink, and judging by the throbbing bulge in her pants, the sight of Iori’s naked body was doing _things_ to her.

The nurse stood up, stretching her arms above her head and conspicuously shoving her pillowy breasts and hard inch of dicklet out for the girl to gawk at. “Ahh!” she moaned a moan that sounded a little more erotic than a normal stretching grunt, before crossing her arms beneath her chest, squeezing them together. Iori-sensei had a bombshell body – she was a MILF by all definitions of the word, with wide hips and fat tits, each capped with a large, tender nipple that often bulged out her tight, white nurse’s outfit. Her bleached-blond hair was long and wavy, flowing halfway down her back as she stepped toward the new arrival. “What’s your name, student-chan?”

“Ah…” the small girl stuttered, the crimson shade of her blush growing just a little richer. “My name is Aki Ichida! It’s nice to meet you!” she said, giving a shallow bow, though her eyes never stopped scanning Iori from tits to toes. “Ichida-chan, then,” Iori said with a sly smile. “What can this old woman do for you today?”

“Well… um…” she blushed even deeper still. “I just just in health class, and we were talking about, um…” her voice, already so small, shrunk more. “S-sex… and, um, I had never, um… my mommy and daddy, they, um, never told me… so Honda-sensei, she said, um, to talk to Iori-sensei? And ask if she can show me what sex is?”

Iori-sensei glanced over at Yuriko with a tiny little satisfied smile on her face, as if to say ‘I told you so’. “Of course, Ichida-chan. I would love to help you. Now,” she turned back to face Yuriko. “Takashima-chan, you’ll wait for Iori-sensei, won’t you? She’ll get right back to you once she’s done with Ichida-chan.”

“Okay, Iori-sensei,” Yuriko laid the faux-dejection on thick, glancing over at Aki, whose head seemed to be in danger of bursting with embarrassment at the thought of an audience. Of course, that faint bulge in her skirt seemed to have a different opinion, twitching and swelling beneath the heavy fabric.

Iori smiled sweetly, taking Aki’s hand and pulling her onto the bed, her hands tugging at her skirt, trying to fail the tent in her lap. “Don’t be shy, Ichida-chan,” Iori smiled. “Think of me as a classmate getting changed for gym class. You’re going to see everyone in this school naked at one point or another, so there’s no need to feel embarrassed about it.” Iori slid her fingers into Aki’s waistband, unbuttoning her skirt and pulling it and her panties down in one smooth motion, letting her virgin girlhood bounce out, freed from its restraints. Aki was a late bloomer, clearly, with her flat chest and small stature, and her penis was no exception, at a measly eight inches long – well below the futanari average of twelve inches. “Oh, it’s so _cute!_ ” Iori smiled, gently gripping her sensitive schlong with two fingers, gently sliding her foreskin up and down, her cumslit peeking out on the down-stroke.

“A-ah…! Iori-sensei… that feels weird…” Aki shivered, leaning back and bracing herself with her arms. Her hips reflexively bucked upward, her body knowing what to to instinctively as Iori teased her length. “For a futanari, it’s important that you know about both the pole, and the hole,” Iori said with a cheeky wink, letting go of Aki’s throbbing lolidong to hike her legs upward, pressing her adult inchlet against Aki’s smooth pussy, just beneath her tiny little sack. She slid in with no resistance whatsoever, her tip bouncing off against Aki’s maidenhead, the naive girl wincing in pain. “For girls like us, sex is as natural as saying hello! And just like how I’m _sensei_ and you’re _chan_ , our position tells us a lot about our relationship. I’m the teacher, and I get to be on top. You’re the student, and you get to be on the bottom.” She gently wiggled her hips, her tiny shaft stirring up the shallowest parts of Aki’s fuckhole. “Some girls say that having a big penis matters, but what really matters the most is who’s on top, and who’s on bottom. Around here, though, having a big penis means you’re on top more than on the bottom. After all, you know the Laws, right, Ichida-chan?” The girl’s hands were covering her beet-red face, peering at the adult inside of her between splayed fingers.

“Y-yes, Iori-sensei… if I say things like ‘I’m going to give Iori-sensei two inches’, you take it from me, right?” Iori glanced over at Yuriko with a little grin, who was more than a little incredulous. Surely that was a fluke, right? She just agreed to give up two inches… by mistake?

“That’s right! See, you’re a smart girl, Ichida-chan,” Iori said, suddenly starting to thrust harder, wanting to cum inside to get some dick from the girl’s modest dong. The freshman huffed, her breaths growing ragged as Iori bent down atop her, her naked breasts squishing Aki’s flat chest. _I have to admit… this is pretty hot,_ Yuriko thought, idly groping her fat rod over her skirt.

Iori gasped, her ass tensing up as she suddenly started to cum, her tiny cumshot mostly splattering against Aki’s hymen, but that was enough. “Nnnnn… Iori-sensei, my dick feels weird…” Aki grunted, her dick throbbing and spasming wildly, bopping against Iori’s tum. “It feels like I’m gonna… gonna…!” She tensed up, body shuddering as her cock suddenly exploded, a thick rope of jizz bursting from her tip, flying with dangerous velocity between them and slamming against the white drywall behind. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets, and she moaned a loud, lurid moan unbecoming a virgin maiden like herself as her nipples risked cutting holes in her pure white blouse. Even Yuriko couldn’t resist moaning a bit as she massaged her cock with both hands, watching as the virgin girl came. But with every thick shot of cum, her cock got a little smaller, subtly at first, but speeding up as her supernaturally-induced orgasm began to wind down.

Iori moaned herself, feeling her inch swelling, growing longer, and thicker inside of Aki’s creaming cunny. Where her inch was pressing against the girl’s virginity before, each spurt of loli sperm grew her dick more and more, slamming deeper and deeper against that sheer, tight membrane, until finally it tore open, Iori hilting her now-three-inch futa dick inside the girl’s aching, lightly-bleeding babymaker.

“W-what… w-what did you do… Iori-sensei…?” Aki collapsed back, panting hard, her now-six-inch dick still dribbling cum. “I didn’t do anything, Ichida-chan,” Iori said, slowly pulling her cock out of Aki’s pussy and walking over to her head, the student’s eyes locked on that triple-size teacher dick, slick with her juices and accented with small dribbles of virgin blood. “You told me you would give me two inches… and I took them,” she said. “And take it from me, who has gone from hung to none to hung again more times than I can count…” she leaned in, conspiratorially. “Nothing – _nothing_ – feels better than getting your cock shrunk. It’s like the world’s best orgasm, times a million. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Aki hesitated, looking down at her cock, then back at Aki’s. “Um…” she hesitated, blushing. “…if I give you another half-inch, will I feel that amazing again?” Iori nodded, looking up at Yuriko. “Sorry, Takashima-chan, but Ichida-chan needs some more attention. Is that okay?” Yuriko giggled. “I’ll come back later, Iori-sensei. Thanks for your help,” she said with a small bow as she got up and left, the sounds of freshman gasping filling the air behind her.

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the empty hallway as Yuriko slowly wandered through the halls. She was originally going to have some fun with Iori, but Aki Ichida’s arrival put a pleasant pin in that plan. But with all this now-free time, she figured she’d get a bit of thinking done.

At least, that’s what she was planning on, until she came across a familiar sight: Kiyoko Tagawa: sophomore, hall monitor, and ranking member of the Seikaiju Anti-Truancy Committee.

“Stop right there!” her voice echoed down the hall, her fingertip pointing straight at Yuriko. Her uniform wasn’t so different than a usual one, besides the green band pinned to her upper arm with a black circle-and-cross symbol on the outside – the symbol of the Anti-Truancy Committee. “No one should be in the halls right now, freshman! Not without a hall pass or an adult escort!” She stepped forward, putting her hands on her hips in a seeming display of authority. It was all Yuriko could do to keep from snorting at the ridiculousness of it all. _This isn’t an anime, Tagawa-san_.

Yuriko put her palms up in an exaggerated shrug and sighed. “Tagawa-san, don’t you have other people to bother? I’m just enjoying my free period.”

“That’s bullshit!” she stomped forward, the impact of her loafers against the tile sounding more akin to steel-tipped combat boots. “It’s the first week of classes, and you’re a _freshman_. You don’t _have_ a free period!” She stopped right in front of the younger girl, her large chest mere inches from Yuriko’s face. She leered down at the girl, standing a good head taller than her. “I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on you during orientation, Takashima-san,” she hissed.

Yuriko said nothing, just staring daggers into her senior’s eyes. Slowly, she raised her hands back up into that same shrugging pose, before suddenly smashing her open palms into Kiyoko’s chest, the sophomore suddenly and abruptly gasping erotically. Her eyes fluttered open and shut, trying to focus her vision on the brat feeling her up, but the strength in her limbs seemed to sap away with every rough grope. “And I knew exactly what your weakness was the moment I laid _my_ eyes on _you_ , Kiyoko-chan,” Yuriko said with a sneer. “All those people, those crowded halls… most people might not have noticed your extra-thick bra, but I did. And today, well, it seems like you’ve forgotten to wear a bra at all,” she pumped her hands up and down in opposing fondles, feeling no resistance from undies at all. “If I were you, I’d keep my weakness all locked away twenty-four-seven, but what do I know?” she giggled gleefully, sliding her hands to the blouse’s center to begin popping buttons free.

“Y-y-you biiitch…” Kiyoko moaned, her legs trembling and her skirt tenting. Yuriko smiled. Just as planned. She pushed forward, her hands sinking deeper into Kiyoko’s tender tits, forcing the sophomore to stumble back against the door to the nearby supply closet. “A bit presumptuous calling me a bitch,” Yuriko whispered in Kiyoko’s ear, “when you’re the one enjoying yourself?” She pressed her knee gently between Kiyoko’s legs, feeling that half-hard, swelling cock pushing back against her leg. She felt Kiyoko’s heartbeat begin to pound faster and faster against her hand, drips of sweat dropping from her brow. “H-how are you doing this…? Ahhhngh!” Kiyoko managed to spit, surprising herself at how lewd her voice was, even know.

“I’m not _doing_ anything, Kiyoko-chan,” Yuriko’s left hand slid down along Kiyoko’s side, grabbing the metal door handle and opening it, pushing her into the closet and against the bare concrete wall in the back. “I just notice things. Things that other people don’t. Like a hall monitor wearing extra-thick undies on the day she could expect crowds of people to accidentally brush against her chest.” Yuriko tore open the blouse, and Kiyoko’s two tits bounced out. Large and perky, with hard, aching nipples capping each pale pillow, her breasts much too big to hold with one hand. Her cock swelled to its full erection, brushing up against Yuriko’s own half-hard member as her legs finally gave out and she began to slide slowly down to the floor. “W-what do you want,” she said, her voice uneven as Yuriko’s fingers twisted her nipples left and right, up and down, like a kid playing on a game controller.

“How big’s your dick, Kiyoko-chan?” Yuriko said with a little giggle. The sophomore looked at her with a confused look on her face. “You’re… trying to get on the Student Council?” she asked, only to squeal as Yuriko tugged hard on her nubs. “Answer the question, Kiyoko-chan,” Yuriko said. “F-fourteen! Fourteen inches!” Kiyoko wailed, suddenly acutely aware of the throbbing between her thighs. Yuriko giggled again, a sickly sweet sound that induced dread in the sophomore’s heart. “I-I’m not gonna give you any, Takashima-san… n-not like this… this isn’t what Seikaiju is about…”

“You’re right, it’s not,” Yuriko said, moving her face down, close to Kiyoko’s bosom, smiling gleefully as those melons jiggled with each puff of air she exhaled out. So sensitive! “And I’m not going for just any council position, either.” Kiyoko’s eyes widened. “C-Chairwoman? That’s not possible, not for a freshman…. **Nnngh**!” Her head arched back when Yuriko opened her mouth wide, threatening to pop one of those super-sensitive mammaries into her mouth, the hot, wet dampness turning her on so, so much. A large damp spot formed at the tip of her tent, and even Yuriko could tell that this girl was about to ejaculate without any touching at all.

“Yes it is, Kiyoko-chan. And _you’re_ going to help me,” she said, finally stuffing that fat areola into her mouth. Kiyoko squealed, sounding more like a cicada desperate to mate than a human anymore as she thrust her chest forward, smothering Yuriko in doughy titflesh. Yuriko’s tongue whipped around that hard nipple, up and down and around, spelling out her name in spit on the canvas of Kiyoko’s breast. “ **Nnnghhh**! F- **fuggghhhhhk** … I’m… I’m c- **cuhhhmmm** …” she gasped, her words mangled by her ecstasy as her cock throbbed, bouncing up and down in her skirt as she ejaculated. Seikaiju’s uniforms were, of course, designed to handle a bit of semen, but Kiyoko’s volume was nearly too much, drips of gooey cream seeping through the fabric and sticking to Yuriko’s bulge. Heavy, wet plops filled the room between the hall monitor’s incomprehensible cries as fat globules of teenage futacum splattered against the linoleum below, dripping down the inside of her skirt.

Yuriko popped off her right nipp and swapped to her left, her hand moving up to grope that spit-slick swell, fondling more and more of that tender tit. She couldn’t help but feel a little envious. She was hung, especially for a freshman, but her chest was well below average for her age. If it weren’t for girls like Ichida-san, the loli-type girl currently losing her dick to Iori-sensei, she might have been a well and true case of intense boob jealousy. But right here, suckling on a girl her senior’s tit like a babe and making her cream her nuts out? This was almost a satisfactory replacement. Almost.

Kiyoko was barely holding herself up against the wall, her legs mostly limp and kept in place largely by Yuriko’s pinning her, but even that couldn’t last forever as, suddenly, she slid down onto the floor, her ass in the middle of the musky puddle of cum she had been pissing out constantly, streams of semen still splurting past the bottom of her bottoms. Yuriko’s mouth popped off her nipple suddenly, and as she looked down at her writhing, cumming colleague, she grinned devilishly. Reaching down, she hiked up her own skirt, exposing her eighteen thick inches to the sophomore, who, even in the throes of orgasm, marveled at her oversized appendage.

“It’s not fair that you get all the fun, Kiyoko-chan,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows as she waggled her hips, that fat, musky tip swaying inches from Kiyoko’s face. It was her turn to quietly moan as she felt the heady, short breaths of her senior washing over her tip. _Exquisite._ Her feet slid out from underneath her as she rested on Kiyoko’s stomach, slapping her fat rod between the sophomore’s cleavage. Kiyoko’s eyes crossed as her bleary vision focused on that fat, throbbing mushroom-cap inches away from her mouth, the musky scent of cock and cum almost overwhelming her senses. Almost reflexively, she opened her mouth wide, her tongue flopping out in invitation.

“There’s a good girl!” Yuriko said, grabbing Kiyoko’s fat chest and squeezing them against her cock before she began to thrust in, her fat, uncut crown stretching the sophomore’s jaw to capacity, her girth stretching her so completely she couldn’t even pull her tongue back into her mouth, the wet muscle pathetically lapping against the freshman’s thick, pulsating cumvein. “Mmm, Kiyoko-chan, you’re much cuter when you’re quiet,” Yuriko said teasingly between quiet moans of pleasure, feeling her breeder bending down Kiyoko’s neck, her gagging throat-muscles sending sublime sensation through her foot and a half of girlcock. Her hands pumped up and down, masturbating the considerable length still outside Kiyoko’s mouth up and down, using her cleavage as her own, personal onahole.

The standoffish persona Kiyoko was forced to adopt had disintegrated completely, leaving only a sloppy, slutty girl chaining boobgasms one after the other. Her cock still throbbed, her jizz straining through the waterproof fabric of her skirt, the sensation only enhanced by Yuriko’s ass hitting it on each back-thrust, over and over again. She had never felt so good in her life. Even when masturbating, even when having sex… this was different. Climax after climax built upon one another, the pleasure from one causing the next. Her entire body buzzed with pleasure, tingling, radiating out from her erogenous zones. Her nipples and breasts, her cock and balls, her pussy and clit, her mouth and throat. She began to disassociate, just a little bit. In the heat of sex, she was no longer Kiyoko Tagawa, ranking member of the Anti-Truancy Committee. She wasn’t even Kiyoko Tagawa, futanari titslut. She was just a set of holes and poles, squirting fluids like a leaky faucet, obediently serving any girl who cared to use her. And that was exactly where Yuriko wanted her.

“Mmm… I’m gonna cum, Kiyoko-chan,” Yuriko moaned, twisting the girl’s nipples as her heavy, tight nuts ground against Kiyoko’s flat tummy. The face-fucked futa could only hum in approval, the vibrations resonating pleasantly along the foot of girlcock buried in her throat. Yuriko’s thrusts grew hard and fast, shoving a foot and change of dick into Kiyoko’s greedy, gagging gullet, the remaining five inches slick with Kiyoko’s titsweat and spit. The wave of climax grew stronger and stronger, until Yuriko couldn’t hold it in anymore. She let go of Kiyoko’s tits and grabbed her head, pulling her even further down her cock as she began to orgasm, thick ropes of ejaculate pissing straight into the sophomore’s stomach. “ **OooooOOOH** , yes! Take it, Kiyoko-chan!” Yuriko moaned, getting more than a little cumdrunk herself as load after thick load of glue-like girlcum squirted into her senior’s belly, feeling it begin to plump out, just a little, from the sheer volume of her emission.

Kiyoko was happy to take it, not wanting to waste a single drop of the girl’s seed – not that there was space for it to escape, considering her throat was practically vacuum-sealed around her cock. Her tongue, drying out from the air, still weakly lashed at the underside of Kiyoko’s mammoth as she herself started to come down from her back-to-back-to-back-to-back-ad-infinitum orgasms now that her hypersensitive breasts were no longer under assault. Yuriko seemed to cum and cum and cum, slowly pulling her dick out with every load, until her crown rested in Kiyoko’s mouth, finally giving the girl a taste of her cream – salty, but surprisingly sweet as well. Popping out past her pursed lips, the remnants of her cumshot rained down on Kiyoko’s face, Yuriko trying and failing to write her name on the hall monitor’s face with her jizz. Heavy panting filled the air between the two of them, as Yuriko stepped off of Kiyoko’s torso and laid next to her on the floor, not even caring about the mixture of sperm seeping into their uniforms. So what if they smelled like nut for the rest of the day? At Seikaiju, it would be more unusual if they didn’t.

“…Takashima-san…” Kiyoko said, before pausing to cough up some cum. “…what’s your game?”

“Call me Yuriko-chan, please, Kiyoko-chan,” Yuriko said. “And my game, well… you were right about the Chairwomanship.” She explained her plan to the hall monitor, and Kiyoko realized then that this wasn’t a random hate-fucking. This was an _interview_.

“So, Yuriko-chan…” Kiyoko flopped onto her side, her head propped up on her elbow, briefly shivering as her skirt-covered dong dipped down into the cooling pool of cum below. “You want me to… be a cock-mule for you?”

“In a sense,” Yuriko said. “You’re in a position of power… it shouldn’t be too hard to, ah, _convince_ truants to give you an inch or two in exchange for you looking the other way.” Kiyoko clearly wasn’t enthused by the thought. “And there’s nothing saying you can’t delegate, too. Get your own cock-mules. Subcontract a little bit.”

Kiyoko’s brow was furrowed. “I dunno… that seems like all upside for you. What’s in it for me?”

Yuriko merely glanced over with a smirk on her face. “What, is the best sex of your life not good enough for you? If I become Chairwoman… I’d be happy to make you cum like you did today. Every day. And, hey, you can keep your own cock mules when our business is concluded. Maybe you can even make a go for a Class Rep position yourself?” Kiyoko laid back down, hands beneath her head. “Class Representative and ranking member of the Anti-Truancy Committee, Kiyoko Tagawa…” she said, trying on the illustrious title like she would a dress. “…I like it.”

Yuriko smiled as the end-of-day bell rang. Another cog in her machine, slotting neatly into place. _Excellent._


End file.
